


A Brat By Any Other Name

by NastyBambino



Series: Danero Week 2019 [3]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Fluff, Incest, M/M, Nicknames, Post-Devil May Cry 5, Uncle/Nephew Incest, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 12:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20778683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NastyBambino/pseuds/NastyBambino
Summary: Dante reflects on the names he’s given Nero in the past and the name he gives him now. (Danero Day 3: Nicknames)





	A Brat By Any Other Name

**Author's Note:**

> A short one today. Glad I got something out honestly. All mistakes mine. Hope you enjoy!

Dante sighs as he wakes from his impromptu nap on the couch, popping his neck with a quiet groan. He looks down at his lap and brushes his fingers through Nero’s hair, the other still asleep. He smiles slightly as he nuzzles into his hand and lets out a quiet snore. He tilts his head back and closes his eyes, thinking about how he ended up in this place, with his brother back in his life and his <strike>nephew</strike> lover a steady presence in his home. He’s not used to being so domestic, would have never thought that he would have ended up with someone he used to call kid, who used to remind Dante too much of himself: angry in the world with only one thing (one person) to lose.

He’s given Nero’s plenty of names sine they met, from “kid” to “boy” to (one he admittedly regrets on some level) “dead weight.” Kid is the only one that he’s kept, too much of a match to Nero’s “old man” to be tossed away. The other’s aren’t replaced either, not part of his love language the way his actions and affection are. Even when he’s calling Nero every name in the book, there’s a loving touch (or noogie) behind it.

“You’re thinking too damn hard,” Nero mutters, slamming his hand in Dante’s face. He grunts and shoves Nero onto the floor, grinning at the startled yelp.

“Brat.”

“Shut up, old man!”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for it being so short. Kudos and comments always welcome of course. Thanks for reading!


End file.
